wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wprowadzenie w śmierć
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wprowadzenie w śmierć (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Introducción a la muerte") Poematy samotności w Vermont Dla Rafaela Sánchez Ventury ŚMIERĆ Dla Luisa de la Serny Ileż trudu! Ileż trudu by koń stał się psem! Ileż trudu by pies stał się jaskółką! Ileż trudu by jaskółka stała się pszczołą! Ileż trudu by pszczoła stała się koniem! A koń, jakąż cierpką strzałę wycisnąć zdoła z róży!, jaką szarą różę nosi na swych wargach! A róża, ileż trzód świateł i jęku wiąże w swej łodyżce w żywego cukru kryształach! A cukier, o jakich lancetach śni w oczekiwaniu! A owe ostrza, ileż bezdomnych, nagich księżyców zawierają! Jakiej cery z wiecznym rumieńcem poszukują. A ja, pośród rynien, jakiegoż serafina płomieni szukam i nim jestem! Ale łuk gipsowy, jakiż wielki, jak ogromny, jak znikomy! Bez trudu żadnego. NOKTURN PUSTKI I Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło, aby ujrzeć pustki i ubrania, daj mi twą rękawiczkę z księżyca, tę rękawiczkę wśród traw zgubioną, kochanie! Wicher może porwać puste muszle po ślimakach w płucach słonia przepadłych. Może zdmuchnąć robaczki przelękłe z pąków światła i powierzchni jabłek. Beznamiętnie przesuwają się twarze pod traw maciupeńkim krzykiem, a gdzieś w kącie skryte serce żaby zmącone jest dźwiękiem mandoliny. Na ogromnym opuszczonym placu jęczała świeżo ścięta bycza głowa, obróciły się w kryształ stwardniały dawne kształty o formie wężowej. Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło daj mi, kochanie, twoją pustkę niemą! Tęsknotę akademii i niebo smutne. Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło! Wewnątrz mnie, wewnątrz ciebie, w ciele twoim, odwróconych pociągów jakaż cisza! Ileż nieb bez wyjścia, kochanie! Ileż ramion mumii tu wykwita! To wrzucony w wodę kamień, głos zgubiony w wietrze, krawędzie miłości na jej pniu krwawiącym. Wystarczy tknąć pulsu naszej miłości obecnej, by na innych dzieciach też kwiaty wyrosły. Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło. Aby ujrzeć rzek pustkę, i obłoków. Daj mi twe dłonie z wawrzynu, kochanie. Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło! Toczą się czyste pustki, po mnie, po tobie, o świcie, krwawych gałązek zachowując ślady, i pewien profil z gipsu, co maluje zasztyletowanego księżyca ból nagły. Spójrz na formy zastałe, co szukają swej pustki. Na zagubione psy, na pogryzione jabłka. Spójrz na żal i pragnienie smutnego świata skamielin, co nie może znaleźć dźwięku swego pierwszego szlochu. Gdy w łóżku szmeru pościeli szukałem, przybyłaś, kochanie, by mój dach przesłonić. Pustka mrówki jest zdolna wypełnić powietrze, lecz ty, bezładnie, z jękiem, przepływasz przez me oczy. Nie, nie przez me oczy, bo teraz mi ukazujesz cztery rzeki, splecione na swoim ramieniu, w ciemnym baraku, w którym zniewolony księżyc, pożera marynarza przed gromadką dzieci. Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło, miłości co umknęłaś, miłości nie do odparcia, Nie, nie dawaj mi twej pustki, bo już w powietrzu nadpływa moja własna! Biada mi, biada tobie. I wiatrowi biada! Aby ujrzeć, że wszystko odeszło! II Ja. Z bieluteńką pustką konia, o grzywie z popiołu. Arena czysta i złamana. Ja, Ma pustka na wskroś przebita, o skruszonych kościach. Sucha skóra obojętnych winogron i azbest poranka. Całe światło świata w jednym oku się mieści. Kogut pieje; a pieśń od jego skrzydeł jest trwalsza. Ja. Z bieluteńką pustką konia, Wśród widzów, co kąśliwe jak mrówki słowa mają na wargach. W kręgu mrozu, w ranach i bez twarzy. Gdzie rozbitych kolumn policzki pobladłe. Ja. Ma pustka bez ciebie, o miasto. Bez twych żywych umarłych. Jadąca konno przez me życie zakotwiczone na zawsze. Ja. Nie nadejdzie wiek nowy, ani świeże światło. Jest tylko koń błękitny i poranek. PEJZAŻ Z DWOMA GROBAMI I PSEM ASYRYJSKIM Przyjacielu, wstań, by posłuchać jak wyje pies asyryjski. Trzy nimfy raka tańczyły, ach, synu. Przywlokły góry czerwonej laki i sztywne prześcieradła, w których był rak uśpiony. Koń miał tylko jedno oko na szyi, księżyc wisiał na niebie tak zimnym, że musiała pęknąć jego góra Wenus i we krwi, i w popiele starożytne cmentarze utopić. Przyjacielu, zbudź się, bo góry jeszcze nie oddychają, i w innym miejscu są trawy mego serca. To nieważne, że jesteś pełen morskiej wody. Ja, swojego czasu, kochałem pewne dziecko, co nosiło piórko na języku, i wewnątrz jednego noża cały wiek przeżyliśmy. Zbudź się. Milcz. Słuchaj. Rusz się, co żywo. To wycie jest długaśnym fioletowym językiem, co zostawia mrówki strachu i sok irysów. Już idzie w kierunku skały. Ach, nie wydłużaj twych korzeni! Zbliża się. Jęczy. Nie płacz, przyjacielu, w snu malignie. Przyjacielu, wstań, by posłuchać jak wyje pies asyryjski. RUINA Dla Regina Sainz de la Mazy Nie mogąc się odnaleźć. Wędrował wiatr, przez swój własny biały tors przepływając. Wnet dało się widzieć, że księżyc był końską czaszką, a powietrze pociemniałym jabłkiem. Zza okna dobiegał głos siekących biczy i światła, walczących z wodą i piaskiem. Widziałem, jak nadchodzą trawy. I na ostrza ich lancetów rzuciłem beczącego baranka. W jednej kropli frunęła skóra i pióra z plastiku pierwszego gołębia. Chmury,jak trzody, w gromadzie, zasnęły kontemplując pojedynek skał i poranka. Synu, nadchodzą trawy; już wznoszą miecze ze śliny, pod pustymi niebiosami. Moja ręka, kochanie. Trawy! Przez szyby w domu rozbite krew już rozlała swe grzywy. Ty i ja, samiśmy zostali; przygotuj twój szkielet dla wiatru. Ja i ty, samiśmy zostali. Przygotuj zatem twój szkielet; trzeba prędko poszukać, kochanie, naszych profili, co snu nie zaznają. KSIĘŻYC I PANORAMA OWADÓW Poemat o miłości Księżyc się ślizga po morzu, w płótnie wiatr pojękuje i wznosi delikatnym gestem fale błękitu i srebra. Espronceda Moje serce mogłoby mieć kształt buta, gdyby w każdej wiosce żyła syrena. Ale noc się nie ma końca, jeśli musi się wspierać na chorych, i jeśli istnieją łodzie, szukające czyichś spojrzeń, by się spokojnie pogrążyć w odmętach. Jeśli wietrzyk wieje łagodnie, moje serce jest niczym mała dziewczynka. Jeśli wiatr nie chce wyjść z gęstwy sitowia, moje serce przypomina stareńkie bycze łajno. Wiosłować, wiosłować, wiosłować, do niezrównanych przylądków, ku pejzażom zakurzonych nabrzeży. Noc taka sama, w śniegu i w zawieszeniu. I księżyc. Księżyc! Ale, nie księżyc. Łasica, co się kryje w tawernach, japoński kogut, który sobie wyjadł oczy, doszczętnie przeżute trawy. Nie uratuje nas soliter w słoiku, ani zielniki, w których metafizyk odnajduje inne warstwy nieba. Kłamstwem są formy. Istnieje tylko krąg ust wypełnionych tlenem. I księżyc. Ale nie księżyc. Owady, maleńcy umarli na brzegach rzeki, ból w całej rozciągłości, kryształ jodu, tłumy na łebku od szpilki, nagość skupiająca w sobie krew wszystkich, i moja miłość, która nie jest ani koniem, ani blizną, istotka o pożartej piersi. Moja miłość! Już śpiewają, krzyczą, jęczą; Twarz. Twoja twarz! Twarz. Jabłka są jednakie, dalie identyczne, światło ma smak skończonego metalu, a pole błota mieści się na policzku monety. Ale twoja twarz przysłania niebiosa uczty. Już śpiewają! Krzyczą! Jęczą! Zakrywają! Wspinają się! Napawają strachem! Trzeba iść, prędko! Przez fale, przez gałęzie, przez wyludnione ulice średniowiecza schodzące ku rzece, przez sklepy garbarzy, w których brzmi róg zranionej krowy. Schodami, bez obaw, schodami. Wyblakły człowiek kąpie się w morzu; tak delikatny, że reflektory, dla zabawy, pożarły mu serce. A w Peru żyje tysiąc kobiet, owadów!, które dniem i nocą odbywają mroczne spacery po swoich własnych żyłach. Malutka zardzewiała rękawiczka mnie wstrzymuje. Dosyć! W chusteczce poczułem syk pierwszej pękającej żyły. Uważaj na stopy, kochanie! Ach, twoje ręce! Ponieważ muszę oddać własną twarz, moją twarz, moją twarz! ach, moją przeżartą twarz! ten czysty ogień dla mego pragnienia, ten zamęt w pragnieniu równowagi, ten niewinny ból pyłu w oczach, ukoi smutek innego serca, pochłoniętego przez mgławice. Nie uratują nas ludzie z szewskiego zakładu, ani pejzaże zmieniające się w muzykę, napotkawszy zardzewiałe klucze. Kłamstwem są wiatry. Istnieje tylko malutka kołyska na strychu, który pamięta wszystko. I księżyc. Ale nie księżyc. Owady, same owady. Co trzeszczą, kąsają, drżą. W gromadach. I księżyc, z rękawiczką z dymu, siedzący na progu rumowisk. Księżyc!! Nowy Jork, 4 stycznia 1930. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: * Poeta en Nueva York (oryginał w języku hiszpańskim) Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Poeta w Nowym Jorku Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Przekłady z języka hiszpańskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim